musicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of record labels starting with G
This is a list of record labels starting with G: G * G in CHARGE Records * G MONEY RECORDS * G-Fam Records * G-Force Entertainment * G-H Records * G-Related Records * G-Rod Records * G-Unit Records * g-wOw * G.E.P. Records * G.H.B. * G.I.T. (Gettin' It Together) Records * g25productions * GAC Music * Gadfly Records * Gaff Music * GAG Order Records * Gagliano Recordings * Gaia 13 * The Gaia Project * GainGreen Entertainment * Galactic Dust Records * Galactica Records * galapagos4 * Galaxia * Galaxie Records * Galaxy Music Group * Galaxy Records * Gale Force Records * Gale Recordings * Gallery * Gallery Records * Gallery Six Records * GaluminumFoil Productions * Gamble Records via Wikipedia * Game Brother$ Entertainment * Game Recordings * Game Tight Records * Game Up Records * gameboy.records * Gammon Records * Gamut Records * Gang Green Entertainment * Gang Green Records * Ganga Records * Gangsta Boogie Records * Gangsta Incc Records * Gangsta Island Records * Gangsta Music Recordz * Garageband Records * GarageLand Records * Garuda Records * Garudio Records * Gas Chamber Records * Gasm Recordings * Gasparo * Gaston Records * Gate2Gate Productions, G2G Records * Gateway Entertainment, Inc. * Gathering Wave * Gato Records * Gazelle Publications * GB Music Ltd * GBM Records * GCG * GD Stereo * Gearhead Records * Gears Of Sand (GOS) * Gee Records via Wikipedia * Gee Street Records via Wikipedia * Geekcore Records * Geffen Records * Gemini Entertainment * Gemini Records * Gemini Sun Records * Gemtone Records * Gench Music * Gender Nectar Records * General Ludd Music * General Records via Wikipedia * Generate Music * Generate Records * Generator * Generator * Generator Sound Art * Genese Music and Entertainment Group * Genesis Project Recordings * Genesis Records * Gennett Records via Wikipedia * Genre Records * Genterine Records * Gentle Giant Records * Gentle Spirit Music Productions * Gentle Wind * Gents Music * Genuine Recordings * genXtasy records * Geode Records * Geofonica Records * Geographic Records * Geophone Records * Geoshire Records * GeoSynchronous Records * Gern Blandsten Records * Gestalt Records * Get Down Entertainment * Get Gone Records * Get Hip Recordings * Get It Right Records * Get Low Records * Get Open Records * Get Outta Town Records * Get Ready Records * Get Real Records LLC * Get Revenge! Records * Get Served Productions * Get the Word Out Records * GETGOSPEL Records * Gett Money Entertainment * Gett-N-Throwed Records * Geykido Comet Records * GFR Records * GFS Productions * GGI entertainment * Ghetto Angel Records * Ghetto Kitty Island * Ghetto Prince Productions * Ghettofied Inc * ghettogroove records * Ghodzilla Records * Ghost Arcade * Ghost Records * Ghost Ring Productions * Ghostly International * Ghostmeat Records * GIA Publications * Giant Pecker Records * Giant Records via Wikipedia * Giant Step Records * GifthorseRecords * Gig Records * Gigafone Records * Gigantic Music * Gigantic Records * Gigawatt Records * Giglaeoplexis * GimmeDat Muzic * Ginger Root Records * Gingko Leaf Records * Ginnin' Cotton Records * Girl Talk Records * GirlGang Records * Git It Ryte Records * Git Wit It Records * Giuseppe Joe Records * Give Us A Break Records * GizaEntertainment * Glacier Records * Glacierboy Records * Gladiator Records * Gladiators Inc. * Glass Manacle Records * Glass Throat Recordings * Glazed Records * GLee Club Recordings * Gleet and Gumma Records * Glideslope Music * Glistening Trail Records * Glitter Kitty Records * Glitterati Records * Global Beat * Global Disc Records * Global Dragon * Global Records * Global Trax Records * Global Village Music * Global Zero Records * Globe Records * Glocc Cocced Records * Gloom Records * Glorious Noise Records * Glory Kid Records * Glory Train Records * Glow-in-the-Dark Records * Glowdot Productions * Glue Factory Records * glurp * GM Recordings, Inc. * GMJ RECORDS * GMM Records * Gnarly Geezer Records * gnarphlager records * Gnashville Sounds Records * Gnomonsong Recordings * Gnosis Records * Gnostic Records * GNP/Crescendo Records * Go Little Records * Go Pop!! Records * GO Records * Go! Beat Records via Wikipedia * Go! Discs Records via Wikipedia * Go-Kart Records * Go-Kustom * GoalMinds, Inc. * Goblin Girl Records * God is Myth Records * God Production Records * God's Gift Music * God's Glory Music * God's Little Label * God's Promise Records via CD Universe * God's Water Entertainment * God.Damn.Chair! Records * GODChild Entertainment & Productions * GoDigital Records * GodsChild Records * GODSEND RECORDS * GogmaGod Records * GolarWash Labs & Records * Gold Castle Records via Wikipedia * Gold Circle Records * Gold City Records * The Gold Label-Honest Entertainment, Inc. * Gold Mountain Records via Wikipedia * Gold Note Music, Inc. * Gold Standard Laboratories * Gold Star Records via Wikipedia * Goldbar * Golden Beams Records * Golden Bough * Golden Bullet Records * Golden Eagle Records * Golden Horn Records * Golden Records * Golden World Records via Wikipedia * Goldenrod Music * Goldisc Records * GoldRhyme Music Publishing & Recording * Goldstein Music Group * Goldtown Records * GoldWax Record Corporation * Golly Gee Records * Gomer Records * Gone Records via Wikipedia * Goner Records * Gonervill Records * goneundone records * Gonzo! Records * Good Acid Records * Good Charamel Records * Good God Almighty Records * Good Gog Records * Good Ground Records * Good Guy Records * Good Hands Records * Good Ink Records via CD Universe * Good Mojo Records * Good Moo's * Good Sports Recordings, Inc. * Good Time Gang Recordings * Good Times Records via Wikipedia * Good Witch Records * Goodbye Blue Skies * Goodfamily Recordings * GoodFella Records * Goodfellas Records * Goodfellaz Entertainment, Inc * Goodin Vision Entertainment * Goodnight Elk * Goodnight Kiss Records * Goodnight Records * Googol Press * Gordy Records via Wikipedia * Gospel Express Records * Gospel Truth Records via Wikipedia * Gospo Centric & B-Rite Music * Gossip Records & ÜNDO music * Got Beats Records * Got My Own Records * Gotee Records * Gotham Grooves * Gotham Records * Gothic Records * Gourd Music * Gourmet Recordings * Government Music * Government Productions * GPR NASHVILLE * Grab Recordings * Grade 44 Records * Grain Of Salt Records * Gramavision * Grammercy Records * Grand Award Records via Wikipedia * Grand Design Music Company * Grand Master Records * Grand Royal via Wikipedia * Grand Theft Autumn Records * GRANDGOOD * Granite Groove Records * Granite Rocks Records * Grapetree Records * Grass Shack Records * grasshopper records * Graveface Records * Gravel Records * GraveWax Records * Gravity Records * Gray Area * Gray Dot Records * Gray Goo Transmissions * Grayhound Recordings * Grayscale Records * Greasy Pig Records * Great Big Island * Great Gull Records * Great Meadow Music * Great Northern Arts * Great Recordings/The Musik Faktory * Great Relaxation Music * Great Scott Records * The Great Vitamin Mystery * Greatbend Records * Greater Than Records * Greatland Records * Gredde Records * Green Beat Records * Green Bottle Records * Green Door Recording Co * Green Flash Records * Green Gel Records via Wikipedia * Green Girl Records * Green Gorilla Lounge * Green Grotto Records * Green Hill Direct * Green Leaf Records * Green Linnet Records * Green Mirror Corp. * Green Sphere Records * Green St. Records * Green St. Records * Greenback Records * Greenbrier Records * Greene Onion Music * Greenehouse Records * Greenhorn Records * Greenhouse Recordings * GreenMan Records * Greenprint Entertainment, LLC * Greenskeepers Music * Greenwise Records * Greg-G Music * Gregmark Records via Wikipedia * Gregota Music * GreScotMar * Greta Records * Grey Flat Records * Grey Flight Records * Grey Gull Records via Wikipedia * Grey Label Recordings * Grey Mause Records * Grey Sky Records * Greyday Productions * Gridley Records * Gridsector * Griffin Music * Grim Reality Entertainment * Grim Records * GRimm Records * Grimsey Records * Grind-Time PRODUCTIONS * Grit Records * Grita! * Grizz Entertainment and Records * Grizzo Records * GRM Records * Groovalotic Rhythm Records * Groove Cartel Music * Groove Control Entertainment * Groove Garden Records * Groove Gravy * Groove Note Records * Groove On Productions * Groove Reactor Records * Groove Spin Productions * Groovebender Records * grooveboxrecords.com * GrooveCraft Productions * GrooveGrass Recordings * Groovewell Records * Grooveyard Records * Grotto Productions * Ground Fault Recordings * Ground Zero Entertainment * Grounded Records * Group Records Inc. * GRP Records * Grrr Records * Grub Records * Gruntled Records * GSL Music * GSM DISCOS * GSP Recordings * GTS Records * Guardian Records, LTD. * Guardshack * GuavaJamm Entertainment * Guerrilla Entertainment * Guerrilla Funk Recordings * Guerrilla Records * Guevarica Records * GUI Records * Guidance Recordings, Inc * Guillotine Records * Guilt Ridden Pop * Guitar Nine Records * GuitarSolo.com Publishing Company * GuitarSounds * Gulcher Records * GumboLimbo Records * gun for hire media * GUN GAME RECORDZ * G.U.N. (Great Unlimited Noises) * Gusto Records via Wikipedia * Guts Recordings * GUTTAHOP/GUTTASOUL * Gutter Folk Records * GutterLand Records * Gweedo Records * Gwendoline Records * GWSFourwinds Records * Gye Nyame Recordings, Inc. * GYFTT Records * Gypsy Eyes Records * gypsygarden records * Gyre Music External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.